Scorpius's Problem
by L.Lockhart
Summary: What does the son of Draco Malfoy do when it's sorting time? Befriend the son of Harry Potter that's what. A Story of friendship and eventual love.


It was Scorpius's time,time for the day he had a dreamed of for nearly 11 years. The day he went to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Scorpius had stayed at "Uncle"Harry's house the week coming up to this day. He shared a room with Harry's son Albus, Albus was loyal,brave,kind hearted and head strong. How ever he also loved learning in normal muggle school he had the highest G.P.A in a 1000 mile radius. He was perfect for Gryffindor and that's where his heart lay.

Scorpius on the other hand was cunning and filled with self interest. Perfect for Slytherin, this was where his heart lay.

All of a sudden the door creaked open and elegantly Rose-the daughter of Ron and Hermoine Weasley.-entered if words could describe the situation it would be "awkward" Rose was the most beautiful girl Scorpius has ever layed eyes on he tried to say hello but all that came out was a stuttering mess.  
"Hey Rose" said Albus.  
"Hey Al"she replied.  
Before the conversation could develop Grandmother Molly walked in.  
"Beds made by 5am or no breakfast."  
As elegant as Rose Weasley was she took after her father in many ways. The threat of no breakfast made her shove the boys out of bed and make their beds for them . The trio walked down Mr Potter's house stairs. He lived in a lovely manor in the burrows, he lived beside the Lovegoods and the Weasleys. It wasn't much but it was home. It was always a strange site for Harry to see his and Ron's children together. It was even weirder to see the photo on the wall of him and Ginny getting married with Ron as his best man. Molly picked Ron's suit for him. In her typical fashion it was a hand-me-down from George's wedding.

Hours past and eventually they arrived a platform 9 and 3/4. All memories started flashing back for Harry. Even though he had been through this all with James with Albus it was different he was close to him,closer than he was with James.

As he ran towards the brick wall as he had done this exact day 20 odd years ago he felt worried, what if Albus got sorted into a house he didn't want he would feel like he was disappointing his father.

Albus,Rose and Scorpius were boarding the train while Ginny was starting to sob,this would be the longest time she had been away for her baby boy. Draco was already at Hogwarts as he had filled a part time opening as defence against the dark arts teacher at the school.

The idea that his father would be there while he was being sorted into his house was making Scorpius a nervous wreck.

The unusual group of friends sat upon the very carriage Harry,Ron and Hermoine sat upon so many years ago.  
"Any thing from the trolly dear"  
The shop keeper wheeled past  
"Could I have 5 chocolate frogs please"  
Rose asked  
The lady handed them over as they group opened them there was a massive moment of awe. What where the chances as they opened them Ron,Harry and Ginny. Scorpius felt upset that his dad was no where to be seen. Why was he not on the card?

Soon they arrived at the large metal gates. The time they had been dreading had arrived the sorting hat was placed on their heads by long term teacher . Scorpius was first as the hat was placed with out hesitation it said the same for all 3 of the trio. The most unexpected house of all. "HUFFLEPUFF"  
There was a moment of expected silence but then contrary to Scorpius's expectation his father - dressed in black robes- stood up and applauded . He could not be more proud. Scorpius was so relieved at his fathers approval that his blank,lifeless expression turned into a massive smile. Hufflepuff he thought why would my dad be proud. The same went for Albus he felt ashamed. Everyone made fun of the Hufflepuff house,why would anyone be proud. Rose however could not care less she saw the feast and dove straight in. Draco pulled the two boys over.  
"Why the blank faces boys?"  
There was a awkward silence before either boy answered.  
"It's Hufflepuff... It's shameful!" Both replied.  
With a sigh Draco got down on one knee and said.  
"Boys a brave man was once in Hufflepuff ... He saved your fathers life Albus on more than one occasion."  
Draco directs the boys attention to a still photograph on the wall.  
"That's the man boys Cedric Diggory. He is one of the bravest men ever. He was a Hufflepuff."  
Suddenly the boys were excited to be in Hufflepuff. James ran over with Fred lifted Albus up and gave him a massive hug.  
The pair of James and Fred where mischievous much like there name sakes. They waited for to walk off before offering a Laughing Lolly .  
was the new charms teacher . Fred and James thought best they made the prescense known. The worst thing about the laughing Lollies was the delay before they started working. A student activities directorial organiser - AKA a SADO- walked up to the podium to give a talk on why there was no quidditch this year.


End file.
